blood, lust and possibly love?
by sportbrat101
Summary: harry wakes up from a coma one night to find out that draco is a new born vampire with an uncontroled blood lust and he has plans for harry please review!
1. Chapter 1

(I personally do not own any Harry Potter characters and this story is not for profit)(Just to let you know this chapter is totally re done from the original which means I went back and went through everything and edited it to perfection)

Chapter 1

(Harry's P.O.V)

How the hell in all my years of living did my life end up like this?

Since when did I ever end up in pure darkness?

Like the blackest part of hell?

Yet that's all I am doing is lying in a big wide sea of darkness, and now I have no idea how I got here in the first place. Maybe the memories will come back to me and it feels like something is blocking me from remembering.

At least now I know who I am since that's not hard to do, well I know my name is Harry James potter, I am 16 years old and I go to a school for witches and wizards call Hogwarts.

Now let see what else I can remember? Yes! My two best friends are Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger! Okay this is very good sing which means that I am not suffering from amnesia (memory loss), but big question is still the same. How did I end up like this? Why am I in this world of nothing but darkness?

Wait! What's that faint call? It sounds like someone speaking to another person! Maybe I am not alone in this place! But where are the voices coming from?

_"Wait! Where are you? Please someone get me out of here!"_ I call out into the darkness.

I try it once again and the same thing happens again nothing just the echo of my own voice. Soon I somehow find my feet and curl up into a ball and close my eyes tight, but that's just totally useless since everything is black but right now I don't care. Even if I tried doing something else to get myself out, it leads me nowhere.

_'Harry!'_ a voice calls once again but this voice sounds different then from what I've ever heard before, it sounds well like a woman but I've never heard it before.

_"w-who's there?"_ I ask in a whispered voice, I listen and there it is again! _'Harry!'_ it calls again.

_"Please tell me where you are!"_ I ask _"or who are you?"_

_'Harry! I couldn't expect you to remember me'_ it says.

_"Who are you?"_ I ask with interest.

_'Or him'_ wait there is two?

_'Sadly you never knew us because we died protecting you'_

_"Wait! I know you! Mom! Dad! It's me! Harry!"_ I cry out with a lump in my throat.

_'Yes harry it's us and we are over here!'_ my mother's warm voice says.

_"Where!"_ I call out again.

_'Behind you my son'_ says my father's voice.

I turn around to see my mother and father about 20 feet away with arms opened wide and a bright white light surrounding them.

I felt tears forming in my eyes, I can't believe the two most wonderful people that I've never knew is right there.

I get to my feet and yet my legs feel like jelly but I don't care.

I really need to get to them so that they can hold me and I can hug them for the first time in my life.

_'Harry! Come here my boy!'_ my father calls.

_'I've been waiting for this moment that we can finally be together forever as a family!'_ my mother says.

I start to run and I dare not stop for one minute, nothing can take away of what I feel right now not even voldemort. They are getting closer and the world around me is getting brighter and the darkness disappears. Then finally I am 3 feet away from them, I stop to catch my breath and I never take my eyes off of them for they are beautiful.

_'James there he is! Our beautiful boy!'_ my mother says giving me a warm and gentle smile.

_'I know and here he now stands almost all grown up in front of us'_ my father says putting a hand on my mom's shoulder.

_'Mom! Dad! You don't know how much I've been dreaming of this moment that I will finally be with you'_ I say as I walk up to them and give them the biggest hug in the world.

_'Harry I need you to wake up'_ my father says.

_"What?"_ I ask but I am now blinded by light as I look up to see my parents gone.

Next thing I know is I open my watery eyes to find myself in the hospital wing with Ron and Hermione wearing very worried faces. I should have known I must have really hurt myself in order to imagine my late parents talking to me.

"do I ever feel fucked up like there is no tomorrow" I said.

"Thank god your awake Harry!" Hermione says as she gives me a bear hug.

"You don't know how much you scared us mate!" Ron says placing a hand on my shoulder.

As I smile up at him and Hermione finally lets me go to breathe just in time before I turned blue.

"Can anyone tell me how I got here?" I ask.

Both my friends give each other worried looks and then look at me again.

"You mean you don't remember why you like this?" Ron asked.

"Well not really...actually I just can't remember at all for some strange reason" I replied as I rub my temples.

"well Dombledore said we should tell you in the morning but I think it's more better to tell you when you wake up" Hermione spoke.

I could tell in her voice that this was not something to shake off, it was as if the world was going to end at any moment.

"Well first touch your neck" Hermione instructed.

Okay that seems a bit weird but I do it anyway and as I placed my hand on the left side of my neck I feel nothing but skin of course. I gave Hermione an 'are you sure' look.

"The other side of your neck mate" Ron whispered.

Okay so I do trying to see or feel what the big deal is all about, and soon I find out. What I felt on my neck made my blood run cold, for I felt two puncture marks in my neck.

"Uh...why do I have holes in my neck?" I asked trying to stay calm.

Even though it was really hard and I didn't know how long I was going to stay like this.

"Well this may shock you and we are here for you mate" Ron said as he nodded to Hermione.

She took a deep breath as she began to tell Harry everything.

"Well from what the professor was explaining to us ealier was that you were found in a dazed state and Draco had your blood all over his mouth" she paused, "Snape was looking for Draco when he heard you begging for Draco to stop feeding off of you. Snape had to cast a few vampire repelling charms so that you wouldn't die from blood loss" then Hermione let out a deep sigh.

"eventually Draco let go of you and ran away, so snape sent the headmaster to us so that we could take you to the hospital wing, it seems that you passed out from shock and a little bit of blood loss" she finally concluded.

"d-did they catch him?" I asked hoping that they did.

Then another exchange of unsure looks, before Ron spoke for a change. "Well they haven't yet and they have been searching for at least a good hour and there is no sign of Malfoy anywhere so...things look pretty slim".

After that it all came back to me and I did not like it one bit I wish I didn't remember at all. But one thing is still questioning me and that is 'why didn't I remember this in the first place?'

However one thing is for sure is that Draco is still out there and...oh god! He could be anywhere right now! And maybe he will come back to finish me off or worse turn me into a vampire!


	2. Chapter 2

(Here's the next chapter and don't forget to review and no flames please) (There is blood and maybe some sex depends what the chapter will turn out to be like)

Chapter 2

Harry was lying back down onto his hospital bed and gazed up onto the ceiling as the memories of how he got the holes in his neck started to come back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he let the memories flow through him and he started to remember of what really happened earlier that night.

FLASHBACK

Harry was sitting in the library finishing up some homework before he had to go back to Gryffindor tower before curfew. Harry was finishing up the last paragraph when he felt like someone had just spoke his name in a whispered voice.

Harry looked up from his work to find no one but himself, but he knew that it was probably someone trying to scare him. So he just continued his work, but yet this strange feeling came over him like a sixth sense. He could feel someone behind him and sure enough there was someone behind him.

This person happened to be a blonde haired Slytherin. No other than Draco Malfoy himself, really what did he want now? Probably to make his life a hell again just because his last name was Malfoy.

"_Draco what do want?_" Harry asked being level headed as he always was with Draco.

_'To have a taste of your blood' _Draco thought with a smirk creeping onto his face.

"_I'm_ _Just hanging out_" he replied with his smooth voice.

_"Well why don't you go hang out with your pure blood friends? You seem to think that muggle born and half bloods aren't worthy to be friends with a Malfoy"_ Harry replied.

_"Don't worry Harry that was all childish crap you could say that I've..."_ he licked his upper lip.

_"Changed"_ he said.

He an raised aristocratic eyebrow.

Harry sighed, he didn't need this and he didn't want to put up with Draco.

_"I would really like to believe that"_ Harry said as he starting to pack up his things.

_"Oh...don't worry you will"_ Draco assured.

Then he glared at Harry, _"where do you think you're going?" _Draco demanded.

_"Back to my common room since there's too much distraction in here"_ answered Harry trying to keeping himself level.

Draco then grabbed Harry's arm, which he turned around and looked at Draco with wide eyes.

_"I don't think so since I'm having fun"_ he remarked, giving Harry an evil grin.

The raven boy then snatched his arm back, glaring at Draco.

_"Well I'm not! So good bye"_ he hissed turning around sharply on his heels.

_'Big mistake my pet' _Draco's mind snarled.

The griffindor boy soon found the slythieren prince in front of him. Harry gave Draco a sour frown and almost felt his soul explode with anger.

_"Draco! Please leave me alone! and unlike my friend Ron I can control my temper, but I don't think I can anymore with you provoking me! "Harry_ warned.

_'Well you do look cute when you're angry like this'_ Draco thought.

_"Come on harry! I'm just having fun with you"_ he teased with a soft chuckle.

_"well let`s see if you call this fun!"_The annoyed boy sneered as he was about to back hand Draco but he was somehow caught his wrist and before Harry could use the other hand.

Harry was in total shock, that he lost the will to speak. Draco's face was now just two inches away from the Gryffindor boy's terrified face.

_"I believe that this is fun my pet"_ he whispered huskily.

Harry whimpered, as Draco's lips were moving closer to his neck, and the Gryffindor's neck was a place that he did not want intruded especially with a Slytherin prince's lips about to be on it.

Then Harry had found the perfect chance to escape the blonde's grasp, but he waited for a moment to make sure that it would work. Then without hesitation he spoke.

_"D-Draco?"_ he asked

_"Would you be able to forgive me?"._

Then he looked up with a raised eyebrow.

_"for what?"_Draco asked.

_"For this!" H_arry said, as he kicked really hard in a place that made Draco groan in pain, this was more awful than the time he got beat up by Buckbeak.

Draco released his grip on Harry and cupped his lower regain as Harry dashed off making sure to walk fast when he passed by the librarian's desk and then made a mad dash down the corridor, without any mean of looking back. Draco had to admit it, the boy had guts and he now knew that he would need to make sure that Harry would not escape him, until Draco could get over the pain in his groin. Harry made it towards the stair well and finally came to a stop and at last he was far away from Draco.

'Maybe I should not have done that...after all that did seem pretty low, even for Malfoy' Harry wondered.

Now he didn't care, at least he could walk all the way back to his common room and forget that this whole thing ever happened, but he thought wrong. Especially when he looked up to see a grey eyed, blond haired slytherin staring deeply into his soul, yep he definitely thought wrong.

_"So..."_ he spat venomously.

"_Think that little stunt would get you out of my grasp?"_ he questioned giving an evil smirk that Harry hated.

Draco had gotten a tight grip of Harry's arms that was so strong that his long nails almost pierced his skin through his robes, and things were starting to turn even worse than before.

_"P-please! Let me go!"_ Harry begged almost on the verge of tears.

_"nope that's not going to work..."_ he paused and pushed Harry's glasses back so that they couldn't slip off, _"though I have to admit seeing you in this state is not as cute when you're angry or this..."_ he said with a husky voice.

_"w-what are you p-planning to do to m-me?"_ he asked now his breath was failing him.

Draco lifted his head and Harry could see into his silver eyes, for what he saw he did not like at all. For Draco's eyes were filled with lust, want, and mystery.

_"This..."_he replied.

He then leaned over Harry's neck and with a warm tongue licked the raven boy's neck.

The young boy shivered under the Slytherins mercy as he tried to find a way to break free from Draco but sadly his brain failed him. Then Draco trailed his tongue to Harry's cheek, which the boy had to hold back a moan of pleasure.

The Gryffindor boy was losing control over himself, his body and head was saying yes but his heart was saying no. Soon he was starting to get aroused with pleasure from head to toe, when Draco went back down to his neck.

_"Now...brace yourself..."_Draco whispered, which turned Harry on.

'_for what?'_ he thought.

His answer came painfully.

Draco bared his fangs as he held Harry tightly, and let his vampire teeth sink into the sensitive flesh of his neck. The boy gasped as he felt, the blonde's fangs draw blood from him.

_'So is this what Draco wantsed from me? My blood? And that means...Draco is a vampire no doubt'_ the raven boy thought as his mind swirled more with confusion.

Draco moaned with satisfaction, for he somehow knew that Harry's blood was the one that would probably control his lust for blood. But there must be a much stronger reason as to why he wanted to be close to Harry. Something that Malfoy could not grasp.

Soon Harry's mind began to slowly dull the more blood that Draco was taking from him. Then Harry heard a voice from someone he hated so much, and that happened to be the loathing professor Severus Snape.

_"Draco lucius malfoy! Let go of Mr. Potter right now!" _Snape said in a voice that made Harry's soul shutter with fear.

_"No! His blood is mine! And you can't do anything about it!" _Draco growled as he looked up at Snape with the boy who lived.

Now Draco had Harry's blood running down his face.

Harry felt himself starting to lose touch with reality as the voices kept getting softer and his neck felt like it was on fire.

_"Yes I can! Since I am your god father! Now what would your father say when I tell him about this!" _Snape warned.

_"I don't bloody care about what he says or does to me! You can't take Harry's blood from me!"_ Draco yelled.

Harry's vision was starting to go fuzzy and he knew he couldn't stay awake too long. The raven boy looked up to see Draco's eyes know filled with anger, and protection.

_'Why does Draco need my blood so badly?' _Harry thought as he looked over to find Snape taking out his wand and muttering words that sounded like a completely inhuman language that Harry never heard before.

Then Draco started hissing in pain as he held Harry tighter for dear life. Emerald eyes looked up to Draco, feeling some sort of emotion for the vampire but he couldn't define why.

_"Why me?" _Harry whispered in a soft tone that surprisingly Draco could hear.

_"Because..." _he spoke softly as he pressed his lips to Harry's

The boy didn't know how to react, and he sort of felt sad when Draco pulled away.

_"You will find out soon my pet"_

With that Draco took off at full speed up the stairs.

After that Harry was out like a light.

END FLASHBACK

Harry's eyes flew open as he finally remembered of what had really happened before and he wish he didn't at all.

"My god I can't believe that happened to me! Of all people of course" he whispered as he tried not to let his fears eat at him.

'and now Draco is still out there inside or outside the castle probably trying to find a way to finish me off!' the raven boy thought, as he brought his head up to his knees and let his bitter tears cascade down his face.

SOMEWHERE WITH DRACO

The Slytherin prince was sitting on the roof of the astronomy tower, as the cool night wind blew through his platinum hair. For it felt good to finally be alone from his god father so that he could think and plan a few things.

The vampire sighed, he was thinking about a certain Gryffindor boy with messy raven hair and beautiful green eyes that shamed any emerald there was in exsitance.

'Harry's blood was far the best I've ever tasted' he thought licking his lips.

A smile rose on his lips.

"Don't worry Harry Potter for you will be mine even if I have to kill anyone who stands in my way" he whispered.

He chuckled darkly to himself.

"And maybe I will get you to make that angry face for me, since you are very cute when you do" he said getting a little aroused from the evenings earlier events.

But that would have to wait for later since his god father had just found him and this meant hell for Draco.

(Well sorry if there was no sex in this chapter but maybe later on in the story and that is a promise!) (Don't forget to review if you want)


	3. Chapter 3

(alright here the next chapter! let's see what happens in this one!)

Chapter 3

Harry awoke in the hospital wing feeling a little weak from the blood loss due to Draco's little taste test with his blood, and feeling totally scared form hearing the news that no one had seen him since Harry had blacked out. The raven boy gave a good stretch as he opened his eyes to find that it was sill dark outside.

'I wonder what time it is' the boy thought as he looked at his muggle watch and it read 5:24 am.

"way too early for me to do anything but lay here and maybe sleep some more" he said to himself.

Giving off a loud yawn since it was only him in the room.

His emerald eyes wandered up to the ceiling and he began to think of how he was going to face the day with a vampire on the lose somewhere around Hogwarts. The door to the hospital wing opened up to reveal Madame Pomfrey in a house coat and messy hair everywhere, down to were Harry's naturally messy hair looked more stylish then hers.

"sorry to awake you dear but you have an early morning visitor" she said holding back a yawn.

The visitor turned out to be the famous Professor Dumbledore himself.

"well good morning my dear boy" he said warmly.

Harry sat up as the old man walked towards his bed.

"I guess your friends couldn't wait to tell you what you had gone through the night before am I right?" he asked.

Harry gave him a sheepish nod as Dumbledore sat down on the foot of Harry's bed.

"don't worry Mr Potter you had every right to know what had happened and I assume you want to have a fully explained answer to your questions about last night" he said some how knowing how to read the boy's mind.

"well I am afriad that I don't have an answer" the old man replied sadly, "but may I ask you to stay close to the grounds and to make sure that you are not alone in any part of the castle no matter what" the elderly wizard said with caution in his voice.

"don't worry I will and have you...been able to catch Draco by any chance?" Harry asked feeling a chill going through his body.

"Harry I am not going to lie, but you are going to make sure that you are not alone around Mr Malfoy what so ever" Dumbledore took a deep breath before he spoke again.

"until we get some more information about Draco's little interaction with you, I don't want you to be living in fear all the time okay?"

"sure thing professor" Harry replied letting out another yawn.

Then Dumbledore stood up and began to walk to the door, "and Harry it maybe wise to get as much rest as you can".

The elderly man gave Harry a smile before closing the door behind him.

The teen sighed as he let himself fall back onto his bed and just thought about what Dumbledore had just told him.

"well at least I don't have to worry about Draco much if I am not alone half the time" he said to himself as he let fall back asleep.

That is when he started to dream about the blonde vampire.

(HARRY'S DREAM)

_A soft breeze blew in from the french doors that lead to a balcony where the moonlight lit up everything in sight. The scent of lilac's and vanilla was everywhere, which made Harry happy as he inhaled the sweet scents. The gryffindor boy was lying down on a big bed where the silk sheets were very gentle and warm to his touch._

_Harry hummed in statisfaction as he felt the soft breeze blow against his smooth skin. The boy wondered why couldn't he feel this complete all the time since he some how felt like there was something missing in his life. Yet he couldn't think of it since he had wonderful friends, a late mother and father, and sadly his beloved god father who loved him dearly._

_"Harry!" called a voice that spoke of warmth and love._

_Harry gently lifted his head towards the sound of the voice and it was coming from outside where the balcony was. _

_"who is it?" he asked, in a soft voice trying not to sound afraid._

_"it's your one and only true love" the voice said again._

_Harry decided to play naive as he was answering the stranger._

_ "how do you know it's me? and how come you knew where I was?" Harry asked with a smirk._

_"because...your soul needed me and the scent of your blood was calling me" the voice answered._

_Harry decided to go see who this mysterious stranger was, as he gently got off the bed and walked out onto the balcony. There the moonlight surrounded him with a soft glow and the gentle night wind welcomed him._

_"were are you?" he asked looking at the world around him._

_"down here my pet" the voice said as Harry looked over the balcony and saw him._

_"Draco?" Harry asked in a confused voice._

_The boy looked down to see the slytherin prince himself on a white stallion that Harry thought was the most beautiful horse ever. _

_"yes my love I have returned for your loney nights in this place is no longer painful for your heart" Draco said smiling up at the boy._

_"for there is no one with hair like yours, even a raven could not be jealous of you and your wonderful eyes will always shame every emerald they lay on" Draco spoke with love and deep passion in his silky voice._

_With these words Harry felt himself blush for no one ever complented him like that before, well it was not like he never got one in his life but it usually was the same old 'you have your mothers eyes' or 'you look so much like your father'. _

_"how are you going to get up here?" The raven boy questioned._

_"well I'll climb up of course" he replied leaving Harry confused_

_What Draco did next was very impressive at least that is what the gryffindor boy thought, the slytherin prince pushed his long nails into the stone walls of the building that kept Harry away from Draco. The dragon didn't stop once because if he did then it would take him longer to finally be with his love. Then finally Draco was in front and centure with his one and only, who no one could take from him._

_Harry looked up at Draco who was smiling a true simile instead of that usual cold smirk, the vampire took a pale hand and gently caressed his face. The boy blushed as he never thought that his 'enimey' was being gentle and ever so loving that Harry never thought Draco could be._

_"now at last we can finaly be together as one when I can finaly make you mine" Draco said making him blush again._

_Then Draco pulled his love into his chest so that he could finally embrace him. _

_'I didn't know that Draco could be so loving' Harry thought as he snuggled into Draco._

_Draco nuzzled the raven hair on Harry's head and breathing in the scent of it, for he smelt like vanilla and Cinnamon which made the vampire inside him content. Harry looked up into Draco's silver eyes and he kinda felt like he needed to kiss his lips but he held himself back feeling like he wasn't worth it. Draco could see the curiosity in his emerald eyes, for he smiled since he at once knew what Harry was going to do._

_Draco gently lifted Harry's face and smiled down at him as he slowly placed a gentle kiss on his ever so soft lips. Harry was surprised that Draco of all people was kissing him...Draco! And yet his kiss was sweet and so gentle that the gryffindor boy was on cloud nine._

_'I didn't think that draco of all people could be like this' Harry thought as he wished that the kiss could be more._

_As if the blonde vampire heard his wish, the kiss between the two became more when Draco's tongue began to lick Harry's asking for entrance. The raven boy decided to let Draco's tongue in as he moan when the blonde boy did so. Harry was starting to get aroused as Draco tongue explored everything in the gryffindor boy's mouth, for the blonde vampire was starting to be aroused by what was going on as well._

_Harry pulled back when he started feeling a little light headed from the lack of air since the kiss was becoming more passionate between the two smiled as he whispered in Harry's ear very husky "Harry I know you want more from me then just a kiss for I can see it in your eyes". _

_The boy blushed for what Draco said was very true, he wanted more much more than a little kiss and he wanted Draco to claim him._

_"yes draco I do want more from you...please take me!" Harry moaned almost screaming when Draco caressed Harry's thigh._

_"my pet you know I will never deny this anytime you want me" Draco said with his voice full of lust and love._

_The vampire was going to kiss Harry one more time, when his eyes slipped shut as Draco lips went to press against the boy's. _

(END OF HARRY'S DREAM)

Harry awoke with a bit of a start as he heard his muggle watch go off reading 7:00 am, great! this meant he only had 2 hours to get ready for school. Yet he felt like he should at least take a few minutes to lay back and think about his...lustful dream.

"strange...why would I dream about...Malfoy?" Harry asked himself.

The boy layed there thinking about his whole entire dream when he failed to notice a bulge growing in his pj pants. The more Harry thought about his dream the more he began to feel sexually aroused. Then a gasp escaped from his lips as he felt his cock pulse which sent a shiver of pleasure everywhere on the boy's body.

'okay I need to stop thinking like that...' another pulse in his cock and Harry had to hold back a moan.

"maybe a shower will do me some good" Harry said to himself.

He got out of bed only to be stopped by Madam Pomfrey.

"I hope you don't mind staying for another few minutes to test your blood and make sure that you don't get sick or anything" she informed.

A few minutes went by and Harry was almost going crazy since he felt like his erection was getting harder every minute that passed and he really needed to relive himself.

"alright Mr Potter it seems that you will be fine but you may want to take it easy today and don't stress yourself out too much" the woman said giving Harry a soft pat on the shoulder.

Harry grinned and quickly left the hospital wing, he could feel how hard his cock really was. The boy hoped that he could quickly grab his school robes and the things he needed for the showers. He got into and out of gryffindor tower as fast as he could without anyone noticing he was there because he wasn't going to let anyone hold him back from reliving himself.

(well that's all for now I hope that kinda drove you over the edge a bit) (next chapter I will name 4 or 3 possible lemon options for chapter 4 or 5 so you need to review in order to help me make the next chapter so see ya!) =)


	4. Chapter 4

(well it's a new chapter! and it's smutty alright! enjoy!)

Chapter 4

Harry walk into the showers hoping that no one was in there at the same time he was. He put his things down near the sinks and walked down the line of shower stall's, just to make sure no one would hear what he was really going to do.

'well it's safe to do it' the boy thought as he smiled.

Harry went back to grab his stuff as he went into the shower stall near the end so just in case someone did walk in he would be safe from being noticed first thing. He locked the door behind him and began to take his pj shirt off, then next came his pants were a really hard cock was waiting to be played with.

Sure enough he took a big breath as he finally slipped out of his underwear to only blush at how big his cock was when erected. Well he couldn't waste time just looking at his it. The raven boy stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water before grasping his erection and stroking himself.

The boy let out a heavy sigh as he touched his hard cock, and he began to slowly stroke himself.

"oh god!" he moaned.

The pleasurable feeling began to go down his spine once again.

The gryffindor boy loved the feeling of his hand against his hot cock as the steam and hot water was cascading down his body. Harry let himself slide down the shower wall as he started pumping a little faster and his breath began to become more heavier. His cock would pulse ever now and then as he would no longer hold back his moans or grunts of pleasure.

"aaah!" he cried as he would give his cock a hard squeeze.

Through out the boy's life people would always tell him that doing something like this was a sin and it would earn him a spot in hell.

'but why must this feel so good if it's so bad?' he asked himself.

Now Harry's orgasm was half way of meeting it's peak, and how he loved the feeling of it slowly building up.

'If only my dream was real then I would be happy' Harry thought.

The emerald eyed boy threw his head back as he gave his cock one more pump and a squeeze. Then Harry cried out in pleasure as semen came spurting out of the tip of his cock.

"Draco..." Harry whispered as he took a few moments to catch his breath.

Harry then brought his hand that was covered in semen to his lips as he licked it up. How he shivered as he did so, and he wondered what Draco would taste like if...wait? why the fuck was he thinking like this?

'Hello! Draco is a fucking malfoy and you are a potter! you can't have feelings of love or lust for him!it's just not right!'his mind screamed at him.

However his heart was saying 'it's okay you can put your past behind you and he said it himself that he changed for good'

The boy sighed as he didn't know what to think or believe right now. Harry got to work at scrubbing away the evidence of his pleasurable moment. For one thing he did not want to go through is being caught masterbating and having semen all over to prove it.

When the gryffindor boy was done with his shower, he slowly took his time putting on his school robes thinking about what happened the other night.

'so Draco is a vampire and I am a meal for him' Harry thought in his mind.

When Harry was done getting dressed he quickly made his way to gryffindor tower to get his school books and bag before heading down to the great hall for breakfast. when he got there Hermione and Ron where there to greet him and ask him how he was feeling.

"it's great to see ya back on your feet again mate" Ron said giving Harry a pat on the shoulder.

"yeah...but still feel kinda out of it though" Harry said.

"well it still might be from the blood loss due to your incident with Malfoy last night" Hermione said in a caring tone.

"I know and Dumbledore said that I am not suposed to be alone due to Draco being a vampire" Harry said in a whispered tone.

Both Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement since a sense of fear shot down all three of the gryffindors spines. But the fear of a vampire in Hogwarts was not going to stop the trio from focusing on their school work or quiddich practices.

First class of the day was divination which both Harry and Ron would make this the perfect class to day dream or catch up on sleep if you sat in the far back. That's why both boys raced into the classroom so that they could grab the seats in the back of the class and do nothing.

When the noise in the class settled down Professor trawlney began to speak.

"Today my children we will looking into Venomacy which one of the methods of looking into the past, or future" she spoke.

Harry looked over the classroom to find out that Draco wasn't any were at all, but why would he care if the slytherin prince showed up to classes or not? Yet this was just plain weird.

"what I have planned for today is going to require special precaution since the only poison I have on me is liquid black death from Professor Slughorn" spoke the crazy teacher.

"now all of you are to have a cup of poison each and make sure you don't touch or spill it" she warned.

Everyone looked at each other and hesitated to get out of there seat but when push comes to shove, you have to do it. The students were getting their poison and Harry was in a daze when he sat back down at his seat, he felt his mind was trying to tell him something.

"now listen to me good as we begin to take a step into the past or future!" the class held back their laughs as professor trawleny spoke.

"now relax your mind and let yourself go blank as you look into the poison and it shows you it's secrets"

'yeah right' Harry thought as he just looked around the classroom and saw how stupid everyone looked. But that feeling was back again and the boy couldn't help but look into the cup of poison. When harry did the poison showed him a vision that made him shudder.

VISION

**Harry was running down the hallways of Hogwarts, and he could hear the sounds of angry voices behind him but no was there. Harry needed to find him before the angry crowed got to him first and the boy who lived didn't want to know what they would do to him.**

**The gryffindor boy ran up a flight of stairs to the 6th floor to see if his vampire was there but then again...what if he was somewhere else?**

**'the dungeons is too easy, and the forest is not the best place to look' Harry thought hard and then it hit him really hard.**

**The boy started running and he didn't care if his heart exploded, he really needed to get to his vampire.**

**'how can I be so stupid? of course he would hide there because...' Harry blushed.**

**'we shared something special in that tower'**

**Then he made it to the stairs and when he got there...**

END OF VISION

Harry blinked when he realized that the poison would show him no more, and he really wanted to see more. Through out that whole class Harry sat there playing his vision over and over. But sadly nothing worked and this left the boy more confused and he felt like he really needed to see Draco malfoy.

This day was going to be pure hell...thought potions class Draco's silver eyes were on Harry the whole time.

'honestly how can I still hang onto my sanity when my enemie is staring non stop at me?' he though in his head.

If that wasn't hell then maybe Defence against the dark arts was something to commit suicide for because Harry and Draco were both paired up for partners and his erection had come back. To top that off it was a double class, so this was pure hell and it was just the beginning.

(okay there is the chapter and so it took so long!)

okay here's the thing I created a poll and it should be on my profile some were. but if it's not then here is some of the suggested options for the lemon in the next chapter.

1. rape at the begining and loving near the end

2. rape! nothing but rape!

3. sex and a loving vampire to cuddle with

4. take me! and I don't care if were enemies!

5. other suggestions

so the only way to get what you want is if you review after and thank-you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay and the big winner is Number 1 and 3! and here we go!

Chapter 5

It was late in the evening when Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room doing their homework that was due the next day. Hermione being in her own world when she was working hard on her school work, weather it was calculating numbers in her head or memorising important dates that occurred in the history of magic. While Ron would write or read five sentences of words, and he would then stare off into space or daydream for five minutes. As for Harry he just couldn't find the will to focus on his homework at all, even though a voice in his head was nagging at him to do his work. For Harry's mind was set on a little note that was sitting in the boy's school bag and he couldn't help but feel that he should open it up and read it.

'I might as well...' the boy thought.

Harry dug into his bag and searched around for the note until he found it and brought it up. He then opened it up and the note read:

_Dear Potter_

_Meet me tonight at the Astronomy tower at 11:30 pm. _

_I will be waiting for you and make sure that you come alone._

_Draco Malfoy._

The boy let out a deep sigh before slipping the note back into his school robes so that no one could see it. There was alot on the his mind and he didn't know what to do.

'I promised Dumbledore that I would stay away from Draco...' he thought.

'but who said I had to keep that promise?' Harry suddenly realised.

'It feels like something is nagging at me to see Draco'.

_'come...' _said a voice though the boy thought he was going crazy.

Harry looked over at the clock that sat above where Ron and Hermione were sitting and it read 11:05 pm.

'shit! I got to think of something fast!' the Gryffindor thought.

The boy's mind was made up. He was going to the astronomy tower weather it was fate or not. But he also had to make sure his friends didn't know what he was up to. Harry packed up his work and went up stairs to his dormitory to put his stuff away, and take out his invisability cloke. But what he didn't notice was the note Draco had wrote to him had slipped out of his robes and onto the floor, to be discovered by Hermione.

'thank god I have an invisabilty cloke' Harry thought.

He slipped it over his head and carefully walked past Ron and Hermione.

There were times that Harry would always forget to not under estimate his best friends Hermione and Ron. So today just had to be one of them.

"Harry...did you finish your homework?" Hermione asked without looking up from her book.

'No...' He thought.

"well if you are going out you better take this" Ron said running upstairs to the boy's dormitory and bringing back the marauders map.

"okay..." Harry replied taking the map under the cloke with him.

But just before Harry could make his way to the portrait hole, Hermione Had stopped him once again.

The girl whispered into Harry's ear that made him blush.

"and when you get back you won't mind telling me all the steamy details would you?"

Harry was shocked, "Hermione!".

Hermione could only giggle as she watched her friend disappear into the portrait hole totally red from head to toe. It didn't take very long for the boy to make his way to the tower. It somehow seemed like he was in a trance...and his mind seemed so focused on a pair of icy grey eyes, that belonged to a pale and cold being that haunted his mind.

_'come...'_

Harry shivered as he heared a silky voice invade his thoughts.

_'...to me...'_

Harry's heart was beginning to beat faster.

_'...come...'_

He couldn't help but forget the world around him as the voice was now leading him to his destination.

_'...just follow...'_

Harry now felt warm and calm inside.

_'...my voice...'_

The now intranced teenager made his way threw the halls with out any difficulty as the voice kept calling to him. Before anything else could happen, Harry had soon found himself in front of a flight of stairs that would lead him to a certain vampire that would make him shiver with pleasure.

'there's no turning back now' He thought as he made his way up the stairs.

Sure enough there was a pale, blonde haired, and grey eyed Slythiern waiting for him.

"how do you fair this fine evening?" Draco asked in a husky tone.

"just fine" Harry said in a dull tone.

Draco could only smirk as he made his way over to the golden boy, who was intranced by the pale vampire himself. When Draco had a good look at the boy, he got an idea of how to make this boy angry.

"I see you still bear the kiss on your lips" he remarked.

For some strange reason Harry couldn't understand what Draco was talking about.

"what kiss?" Harry asked.

The vampire could only chuckle at how cute his pet looked when he was confused.

"the one I gave you a few nights ago" Draco whispered into the boy's ear, making him shudder.

'oh...THAT one but-' Harry's mind struggled.

"that was the only one you gave me!" he said.

Draco raised an eyebrow before pulling Harry in for a kiss that left him breathless.

"not what do you say?" The pale vampire asked.

The raven boy was stunned at what had just happened and didn't know what to say.

"by your reaction I can see..." Draco began.

The vampire ran a cold had threw Harry's hair. Harry could only blush as Draco placed his lips near the boy's ear.

"that you will always falter by my...kisses..." whispered Draco.

He then kissed Harry's delicate ear and revived a shudder.

"...my touch...".

The vampire then let his hands roam the smaller males body and in the process he received a moan of pleasure.

"...and my eyes" He wispered as he looked into emerakd orbes that were filled with lust and want.

Harry felt like his insides were made of air and the world around him was spinning.

'what do I do?' Harry asked himself.

_'submit...' _a silky voice answered.

"Please...I should go back..." Harry said losing his self confidence.

"why?...are you afraid?" mocked Draco.

'yes...' thought Harry.

"no!" the boy said in a whispered tone.

Harry pushed the vampire away from him as he began to get a sick feeling about all this.

_'...relax and submit...' _the voice said.

Draco was a little surprised at what Harry just did, but that didn't stop him from getting what he wanted.

"then why are you pulling away?" he asked lifting an aristocratic eyebrow.

"just...because" Harry said as he was lost for words.

"I don't believe you" Draco replied as he drew closer to the fearful boy.

"stay...back" Harry whispered.

_'...just submit...' _it said again.

"Harry just relax" Draco said in a calm tone.

Harry backed away before asking the Slythiren prince.

"why?".

Draco sighed before answering.

"because I don't want to hurt you".

The next thing Harry knew was Draco had grabbed a hold of his hand and in a split second the two males found themselves in a room with nice furniture and a big bed.

'this must be Draco's room!' Harry thought as he could see no way out of this situation.

_'now...relax...' _the mysterious voice said.

Harry then looked into Draco's cold but captivating silver eyes.

"why have you brought me here?" Harry asked.

"because...I" the pale vampire started but found it hard to say was he needed to say.

_'I want to show you what I want from you...' _The voice said in a needy tone.

Harry was petrified and he desperately wanted to run but his legs felt like stone. Draco then pulled the boy into a passionate kiss, which took his breath away. For some strange reason Harry did not struggle or fight back, the reason why was because the kiss was taking it's powerful effects on the golden boy. The boy couldn't help but melt into the kiss, and give off a faint moan which Draco was able to hear. When the two pulled away to take in some air, the pale vampire give Harry a smirk before taking his soft lips into another blissful kiss.

Draco then began to take off both his and Harry's robes, while the boy just watched in a dazed state. Somehow Harry did not have the power to stop Draco from what he was doing.

"please...stop..." Harry moaned as Draco began place kisses on his neck.

"don't worry...you will like it...later on" panted Draco.

"...please!" cried Harry, even though his cries were ignored.

The teen aged vampire had discarded both their shirts and was making his way down to Harry's pants.

"stop!".

Soon Draco was placing kisses down Harry's stomach and he eventually got to a lower region. The golden boy eventually realised what Draco was planning to do but he eventually pulled down Harry's underwear and began to give him his first blow job.

"ahh!...no!" Harry cried.

Draco thought quickly and gave Harry a deep passionate kiss that left him stunned. By seeing the raven boy in this state as he continued with what he was doing before. This time when Draco started licking Harry's cock, the boy tried hard to enjoy what was happening to him.

'...wow!...he's good...' Harry thought.

_'...don't think...' _a voice told Harry in his mind.

"what?" Harry said, trying to bite back a moan.

The golden boy could only gasp when Draco began to lick and suck on his cock.

"ohh..." he gasped as waves of pleasure ripped through his body.

"told you it would get better" Draco said with a smirk.

The licking and sucking was so new to Harry that eventually he began to falter under the vampire's actions once again. Eventually Harry could feel something inside him slowly but surely building up that was eventually dying to come out. Over time Draco began to make his actions harder and faster, that made Harry's breath become more shallow and raspy.

"mmmm..." the boy moaned.

Then out of the blue Harry began to feel his orgasm reach his peak, and he knew for a fact that he couldn't hold it in for very long. Though somehow Draco could tell that Harry was about to cum and he for sure was going to make sure that would happen.

"AHHH!...Draco!" Harry cried as he released.

The Slythiern prince was satisfied at what he just did but he still had more to his plans. When Harry was able to get a hold of himself, he looked over at Draco and tell that there was more up his sleeves.

"are you ready for round two?" he asked with a sly notation in his voice.

"why?" Harry whispered.

"because...I don't want this to hurt you" Draco said in a gentle tone.

'this?...what does he mean?' Harry wondered as he felt something slick poke at his entrance.

"AHHH!" Harry cried.

Draco had just place a warm and wet finger inside Harry's tight entrance, in hopes that it would cause the boy to be stretched a bit before putting in the real deal. Harry could only shiver at the sudden feelings of both pleasure and a little bit of dull pain, that caused the boy to whimper in the process. Draco could only smirk at the reaction he was getting from the golden boy of Gryffindor. Before Draco's finger could move any deeper into Harry he decided to add a second finger.

"mmmm..." Harry moaned as he bit down his lip to stop himself from making anymore noise.

'this feels so weird...' the boy thought.

It took awhile for Harry to get used to the fingers inside him before a final finger was added and this time the boy could feel pleasure beginning to grow inside him. Eventually Draco's fingers began to go in and out which Harry soon grew to love the feeling. After awhile the pale vampire thought it was time for the next stage of his plans. Harry began to whimper when Draco's cold fingers were removed, but he began to worry at the thought of what was going to happen next.

"you may want to brace yourself..." Draco whispered in a husky voice.

Harry could only shiver when Draco said this.

"why?" he asked.

The answer came shortly when the blond vampire had began to slowly enter Harry's tight entrance, which caused him to be breathless for a couple of moments. There was so much pain and discomfort that Harry couldn't help but shed a few tears, Draco took note of this and gentle leand down and whipped them away.

"it hurts!" Harry cried.

The blond boy could only wipe away his tears.

"I promise you the pain will stop..." he whispered gently.

_'and you will feel nothing but...pure pleasure' _

The golden boy could only calm himself down though he knew that he needed help with that. Soon his answer came when he felt cold but smooth lips against his. Harry at first tensed up but then he let himself melt into the nice and sweet kiss. Sadly the kiss had ended a little too early that Harry was beginning to whimper at the sudden loss, but that was soon put aside when Draco began to move his hips in and out at a slow but gentle pace. Harry was still feeling a little bit of discomfort from his lower region, but he had a idea when he placed his hands on Draco's shoulder's.

_'that's it...just relax' _the voice in Harry's head told him.

Eventually the pain in Harry's lower area began to dull and finally diminish. When Draco saw that the golden boy was starting to enjoy himself he went a little faster.

"your so tight...and warm" Draco groaned.

Harry could only blush when he said those words, and it some how managed to turn him on. Over time both boy's breaths were becoming shorter and shallow due to the passion that was being put in without realising it.

"please...Draco...faster!" Harry said.

The pale vampire could only smirk as he did what Harry asked him to.

_'it shall be done..'._

A the pleasure began to build more and more Harry was becoming more intranced of what was going on that he, eventually closed his eyes and let the pleasure take him to a world of his own.

'no one told me that sex could feel so good!' Harry thought.

Then out of nowhere Draco had just hit a certain sensitive area inside Harry, that he didn't think could exist.

"AHH! Draco!" cried Harry.

"told you it would get better" he panted.

After that the golden boy had managed to wrap his legs around Draco's waist which made the pleasure build up even more inside both males. Draco had to admit that Harry had stamina and he could see that the Gryffindor boy was making him tired. Over and Over the pale vampire would hit Harry's prostate, which would make him shrivel in pleasure from head to toe. Eventually Draco leaned over to take Harry's lips into another wet and passionate lip lock. Harry was beginning to enjoy the sensation of Draco's lips against his, despite the fact that they were cold.

'I think some how the ice prince of slytherin is begining to melt' Harry thought.

Draco continued to thrust in and out of Harry's tight entrance, as each trust brought a moan or gasp from the boy below him. Soon Harry asked the pale vampire to go harder and faster which sent both their hormones into over drive.

Eventually both boys were beginning to reach their orgasms.

"Harry...I'm close..." grunted Draco

'no...I don't want it to end this soon!' Harry's mind cried out.

"me...too" whispered Harry.

In less than a moment did Harry have his second orgasm that night which made him shake from head to toe in pleasure.

"mmm..." he moaned.

Soon it was Draco's turn to make some noise when he finally felt his cock throb and released his seed into Harry's entrance. Both boys shuddered when it was all over. As both emerald and silver orbs locked gazes with each other, there was once again another passionate and wet kiss that took place.

"so...do you enjoy yourself?" Draco asked trying to get his heart rate to slow down a bit.

Harry blushed before answering.

"yes...I did..." he said.

The Slythiren then removed himself from Harry and lay ed down next to the golden boy. Harry then placed his head on Draco's cool chest and decided to have another lip lock with him. The two kissed for what felt like hours but later pulled away for some air, but then kissed each other for one last time before settling down. Harry lay ed there in Draco's arm and slowly listen to his breathing which was almost like a soothing lullaby to him.

_'rest...you will see me in the morning...'_ said the husky voice.

"Good night...Draco" Harry said before yawing.

"good night...my pet" Draco whispered as Harry fell asleep.

Draco lay ed there for hours holding Harry tight in his arms thinking that he had just claimed the Gryffindor boy's virginity.

_'now...you belong to me...and I will not share you with no one else...'_ Draco thought.

_'because things are about to get ugly...'_

To be continued...

(well I finally got this chapter done and over with! Sorry it took so damn long! in the beginning the chapter wasn't going as I thought it would and I just neglected it and eventually got deleted. so I had to create another chapter from all over again but I have to say this one came out 10 times more better than the last one! So please comment and tell me what you think cause I am just proud of myself right now)

=)


	6. Chapter 6

enjoy!

Chapter 6

It was 7:00 in the morning when Harry finally awoke from his sleep. What he didn't know was the fact that two silver eyes were watching his every move. Draco ran a cold hand through Harry's messy jet black hair.

"good morning my pet" Draco said in his silky smooth voice.

"...morning..." replied Harry.

He tried to move around a bit but that only set off a feeling of pain and discomfort coming from his lower region. The golden boy couldn't help but wince in annoyance.

"feeling a little sore?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

Harry gave the pale vampire a cold glare as he finally sat up.

"...fuck you..." he hissed.

Draco wrapped his arms around the smaller male and placed a kiss on his fair colored cheek.

"don't be like that okay?"

"fine..." Harry said in a pissed off tone.

Both Harry and Draco got up and got dressed in silence, and Harry remembered something important the fact he didn't finish his homework and class would be starting in at least two hours. So when Harry got his robes on, he then made his way to the door but Draco stopped him.

"can you please move I've got to get back to my dormitory" Harry said.

"yes but you have never been in the slythiren common room..." Draco said.

Truth was Harry had actually been inside the Slythiren common room before, when he and Ron drank down poly juice potion to physically became Crabbe and Goyle. Of course there was no way that he was going to let Draco know that so he just decided to go along with it.

"okay...just show me the way...I guess".

"good" Draco assured.

After Harry put on his invisibility cloak and followed Draco through the Slythiren common room, he kept on wincing at every step he took.

'MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE JUST GONE BACK TO THE DAMN COMMON ROOM WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!' Harry mentally screamed at himself.

Soon Harry and Draco had made their way through the common room and through the corridors without being seen. Finally the two made it to the Gryffindor tower and Draco still had a trick or two up his sleeve.

"well...I shall see you later my pet" he said as he pulled the Golden boy into a kiss.

When they parted for air Draco smirked and let Harry go who's heart was beating wildly in his chest.

'why does my heart race whenever he does that to me?' Harry asked himself.

Gingerly he walked into his common room with many emotional burdons.

He should of known that was only the beginning.

A week later

Harry was walking down the stairs to the great hall for breakfast with his two best friends, even though his mind was off in space thinking about a certain vampire with blonde hair and cold grey eyes. The reason why, was the fact Harry had not seen one trace of Draco anywhere. Not that he was worried about him...right? Besides Draco could take care of himself...could he?

'maybe it's just stress' Harry thought.

The trio had sat down at their usual spots and began to eat. Harry only took a few bites of toast and a sip of orange juice, for the golden boy hadn't been feeling very hungry lately and he was eating less. Very slowly Harry was getting thinner over the last few days. It can't be because of Draco's disappearance...could it?

'NO!' Harry thought to himself.

"Harry is that all your going to eat?" Hermione asked.

That made the boy snap out of his thoughts.

"surely your note coming down with a stomach virus mate?" Ron questioned.

"I'm...not that hungry...I guess..." he said with a grim tone.

"what do you mean 'I guess'?" said Hermione.

Harry didn't say another word as he just poked his eggs with his fork and let the yoke run. It almost reminded him of...

'blood...' he thought.

Then something hit him.

'why do I bloody care about Draco?' Harry asked himself.

'besides he's a bloody coward and a git!'.

Harry drank down the rest of his orange juice as he then left the great hall and up to Gryffindor tower to get his books for the days lessons.

Another three days passed and still no sign of the pale vampire anywhere.

Harry was feeling worse than ever and he was sick with worry. He would constantly be on the look out for Draco everywhere he went but he would always be disappointed. Then there was other times when he would tell himself to get a grip and ignore the fact that Draco was gone. Other than that he just could not get Draco out of his mind, and it was slowly killing him.

Harry sighed as he walked up the north tower for another boring divination lesson. He walked in silence until he herd a familiar voice ring in his mind.

_'Harry...' _

The boy stopped dead in his footsteps as a husky and silky voice filled his head.

"huh?" Harry said looking around.

The boy waited until everyone was gone to thier destination.

_'come...to the room of requirement...'_

"yes..." Harry whispered.

He then made his way to the room, without hesitation. In the blink of an eye Harry found himself in front of the room of requirement that made old memories come back to mind. When he was sure that no one was coming, he went inside and saw that there was a lot of old and warn out furniture and items.

'well this place sure can be useful...' Harry thought as he looked at some old objects that where covered in a thick layer of dust.

"not a very cheerful place? is it?" said a familar voice from behind the Gryffindor boy.

Harry then layed eyes on the only person who seemed to make his heart race.

"Draco..." Harry whispered.

"the one and only" Draco said smirking.

Draco walked up to Harry and placed a cold hand on the raven boy's sholder, which sent a tingling sensation down his spine. The pale vampire then gently ran a hand threw the boy's unruley black locks which seemed to have a natural shine.

'I...can't believe...he's here...' Harry thought with disbelief.

Without warning Draco had lowered down and gently placed a nice, sweet kiss on Harry's lips. Again the boy's heart had skipped a beat. Harry just didn't want to admit the fact that he really did miss Draco's presence.

"I can tell you missed me alot..." Draco said as he pulled away.

"really? are you sure your not full of yourself?" Harry asked feeling a bit angry.

Draco only smirked as he saw the angry face that was on Harry's cute face.

"you know..." Draco began as he caressed Harry's cheek.

"...you look adorable when your angry" he said.

'please don't stop talking...' Harry mentally begged.

"just kiss me please" Harry finally begged.

"Your wish is my comand...my pet" Draco smirked.

Draco then took Harry's soft, sweet lips into a kiss that seemed to last forever.


End file.
